Raian Getsueikirite
Ryan Getsueikirite (げつえいきりてりゃん, Getsueikirite Ryan) is the former captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13 and also the Founder of the Hollow Research Institution. His former lieutenant, now one of his fellow captains in the Kinenbuke, is Matthew Toshiro. His former, shinigami zanpakuto's name is Mirā-Fosu Doragon (ミラーフォース・暴君龍, Mirror Force Dragon). However, after becoming a Xiāochú, his zanpakuto his called Jiànlìlóng (ミラー力のドラゴン, Mirror Force Angel). He is the Captain of the Third Battalion. Appearance Considered to be the strongest member in the Tenth Division, Ryan is depicted as possessing blue eyes and spiky brown hair. Ryan is regularly seen with an upbeat and eager persona, always eager for something such as learning a new technique or a nice afternoon nap. A trait regularly mentioned that easily angered him was his abnormally tall stature even for his age. He wears standard shinigami garb, topped off with a long, fur cape that seems to be covered with skull masks. As a Kinenbuke, Ryan has been seen in his captain's haori, though when he and the rest Kinenbuke go after Seireitou, he wears a long brown trench coat, a black shinigami robe underneath, and shorter hair. Personality He is a carefree guy, who's personality seems to attract many. He is very warm towards his officers, friends and family alike. Ryan is shown to have a compassionate, yet serious attitude when it comes to friends and family. He keeps most painful and conflicting thoughts inside, so he can "keep others from worrying about him". Although this method causes him to suffer more than he should. His closest friends, such as his cousin, can see right through this and are often his closest confidants. He also tends to worry about those close to him, even when they are completely okay. In recent chapters of his life Ryan is somewhat comical, adding a bit of levity to situations that are otherwise serious. He has a flippant attitude under normal circumstances and seems to like annoying his associate, Atsuko Madarame, which usually earns him a slap from one of her sandals. She, in turn, shows him absolutely no respect and frequently insults and attacks him; although he is no better, frequently making faces or glib insults at her expense. Underneath this, though, he is quite perceptive regarding other people, and during his time as a captain, was one of the few people who appeared suspicious of his then Ryoka friend, Seireitou, and could apparently sense or see through some of his ploys. He also quickly notes parts of Senka's personality. At one point Shuka even admitted to being somewhat intimidated by him. Whenever angered or in combat, Ryan is fairly calm, serious, and level-headed. In battle he has shown himself to have a calm, collected manner, analyzing his opponent's moves and properly choosing how to counter them. He is shown to keep this demeanor until he begins winning by a large margin. He is then shown to become rather cocky, even going so far as to taunt and belittle his opponents. He often lets enemies know that he is proud of his power, as he has worked very hard for it. History He began like any other Shinigami, by going through Academy training. He was the top of his class because he possessed a huge amount of spiritual energy. However, during his training, a Hollow attacked and his commander/teacher fled leaving him and his cousins, Matthew Toshiro and Sanji Toshiro, to fend for themselves. Ryan, in a blind fit of rage, utterly demolished the hollow. After completion of his training and some other unknown activities, he was given the Third Seat of the First Division. While training to gain Bankai, Ryun learns the name of his zanpakutō, Butaimaru. He then begins speaking to inner spirit more often and eventually activated Shikai. During this time Ryun encounters a group of Shinigami who are hunting Rouge Shinigami. He defeated two of the five with ease. The other three began to wear him down and this caused Ryun to go into another rage fit. He easily defeats all three almost effortlessly. Ryun eventually gains control again and he is confronted by a shinigami named, Kakashi Hikaru. Kakashi begins the training by telling Ryun that it usually takes hundreds of years and then some to activate Bankai, but Ryun seems undeterred. Kakashi reveals a device that will shorten the time for this training by forcing Ryun's zanpakutō's spirit to materialize in the real world. Ryun is able to gain Bankai within a week, however he has poor control over it due to lack of training. After his achieving of Bankai, Ryun ascends to the rank of Captain of the 10th Division, giving his former seat to his cousin Sanji. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc The Captains and members of the Gotei 13 are gathered at a gateway to Hueco Mundo, created by the 12th Division. In the fourth chapter, he appears with his squad mates, Tora and Youichi Sakura (who is his Lieutenant). Return to Hueco Mundo arc He is one of the main characters of this arc. He first appears when having a meeting with Amatarou Omaha, the commander-general of the Gotei 13. He is given a mission to go to Hueco Mundo to investigate the actions of a rouge shinigami named Akujin. In the second chapter, he is again in a meeting. This time captain Tuari Fire is present along with Kakashi Hikaru. Amatarou assigns the 10th and 11th divisions to eradicate the arrancar threat in Hueco Mundo. Later, in the third chapter, he and his squad are confronted by Gousuke, a hollow serving Akujin, and he is given hollow powers for a brief second, due to an attack made on him by the hollow. He gets sent to the Human World to hunt down former 6th Squad captain, and rouge shinigami, Seireitou Kuchiki. Ryan begins to fight Seireitou with a mixture of Kido and sword fighting. Both release their shikai and use their main attack. A hollow mask manifests on half of Ryan's face, enabling Ryan's attack to equal Seireitou's KatonGetsuga. The fight ends in Seireitou's victory, but Seireitou allows Ryan to train with the Vizards. During a sparring match with an older Hiyori Sarugaki, he loses control to his Hollow side once more and nearly kills her. After reverting back to his Shinigami state, Ryan is informed that he cannot simply keep his Hollow in check with his body or mind, but must force it into the very core of his soul. After a brief period of unappreciated training, Ryan is told to confront his Hollow side within his inner world. There, Ryan squares off against his Hollow self. Even after several exchanges, Ryan is unable to damage the Hollow, while badly injured and stabbed himself. Finally, Ryan is defeated, and his sword shatters. Ryan then realizes his trouble is that he lacks pure fighting spirit, instead needing reasons to fight his opponents. His spirit rekindled by this revelation, Ryan is able to make a comeback, seizing the Hollow's sword and impaling him on it. With his Hollow subdued for the moment, Ryan fades back to reality. When he comes to, he learns that while he was fighting internally, his outer body had transformed into that of a powerful and berserk Hollow. Seireitou had battled this monster to keep it in check. Ryan then trains with Seireitou to increase the amount of time he can stay in masked form. The Arrancar Five arc Upon his appearance in this arc, he interrupts a battle between his squad and a female arrancar. He quickly dispatches her, thanks to his hollow mask. He is rarely seen much until the end of the third chapter, where he and his troop witness the release of Lucia against Tuari Fire. He is not seen again, until the last chapter where is and his troop have been defeated by Gyoumaru and Gousuke. They are saved by the arrival of Seireitou. Turn Back the Sands of Time Sub-arc Seireitou takes Ryan to a deserted island off the coast of the Rukongai to train one final time. It is there that he is begins having nightmares about a man that resembles him from 150 years ago in Japan... Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc He is first seen here with Matthew, who has recently been promoted to vice-captain. They are hunting Kouhei Tandokuno under orders from new Commander-General, Byakko Kirisake. Before Kouhei could react, Matt tackles him under Ryan's orders. Matt then hands an unconscious Kouhei over to Ryan, and as the two are about to leave for Soul Society, they are stopped by Seireitou and Kouhei is taken from their grasps. The two ponder going after them, but instead decide to report to the Gotei 13 and leave. Later, after Kouhei's basic shinigami training with Seireitou, Ryan and Matthew return to the human world to complete their mission. Kouhei confronts them, confident that his new powers will allow him to win. Ryan unleashes his shikai and starts dominating the battle. Kouhei attempts a lowly, level four bakudo spell, but it is obliterated by Ryan's level 31 kido. Ryan then allows Kouhei to cut him, so as to see how strong the boy is. After this he binds Kouhei with a level 99 bakudo and he and Matthew then take Kouhei to Soul Society. Journey into the Seireitei arc He is then seen coming out of a Seikaimon gate in the west district of the Rukongai where his wife, Jessica Getsueikirite, meets up with them. She expresses her discontent with the capture of a young human child, and begins bickering with him over the issue. The winner of the argument isn't seen as they reappear with Matthew as he is on his way to the Seireitei, she is seen with a comic grin on her face, while Ryan seems slightly annoyed. The group then confront a man by the name of Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki who won't allow them to pass. Ryan questions him but has no luck at getting much more information out of him. Jessica then confronts Hikaru and commands him to leave. Formation of Suneku arc Ryan is first seen in this arc, calling a meeting of the Kinenbuke. They have received reports of Seireitou Kawahiru's defection from Reiji Maigo, and Ryan requests that the Kinenbuke, being "aligned" with the Order of the Vizards, hunt down Seireitou and the Order and bring them to justice, to which, Kakashi Hikaru, the Kinenbuke's leader, agrees. Ryan and the Kinenbuke move to the human world and base themselves in a small hut to conceal their movements, even moving into gigai. Ryan encounters Echo and Kai and the three quickly become friends and allies to help fight Suneku. Ryan stays with Kai briefly before returning to the human world to hunt for Seireitou. There he encounters a vengeful Ahatake. The two fight briefly before the fight is interrupted by an arrancar rival of Ahatake and Matsuyama. Matsuyama takes Ryan to Reiji Maigo to train to become a Xiāochú. After a short skirmish, Ryan is forced into his inner world where he confronts ghosts of his past. Eventually he confronts a spirit claiming to be his new zanpakuto. When he awakes, he has complete phase one of his training. He then trains briefly to obtain his ukiyo zanpakuto. After thanking Matsuyama, he leaves to find Sei again. Powers and Abilities Ryan Getsueikirite is a captain-level combatant, capable of felling all but the toughest of enemies effortlessly. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: His skills in this area have been seen great enough to force even the likes of Seireitou to fight seriously as shown from one of their regular sparing sessions. During his days as a Shinigami of the Gotei 13, while a Captain at the time, his skills were great enough to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters and their Hollow "pets" unarmed. Genius and Perceptiveness: In his Academy days, Ryan's grades are almost always near the top. Aside from that, Ryun appears to be able to determine the correct strategies to evade his opponents attacks. Incredible Strength: Perhaps due to years of combat experience and time on the battlefield, Ryan has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by his ability to fight back his opponent's attacks with a single arm. Repeatedly, he has shown clear evidenced of his strength from acts like kicking Termino Muerte through a building and slamming Seireitou into the ground with one hand in their battle, as well as when he grabbed Kouhei's giant sword barehanded and reeled both him and the sword in for an attack. He also demonstrated his strength when he rammed through a building fighting Masaru Kurou. He was also able to stop and deflect Gyoumaru's Cero with just his bare hand. Spiritual Energy: Commander Kakashi Hikaru has claimed that Ryan's spiritual power at its peak is even greater than his own. It has been stated numerous times that, due to his hollowfication, he has traces of hollow reiatsu within his own. His reiatsu has odd "air" about it. It constantly leaks into his surroundings, causing a warm breeze where ever he is. When he begins to fight and his reiatsu is release, it comes as almost a "flame" of green energy around him. Recently Jessica, his wife says that it is hard to even speak when he is using all of his reiatsu. This is due to the thought that it exponentially increased when he became a Xiāochú. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ryan has proven to be a skilled swordsman in battle, competing on the same level as Seireitou and Kakashi. Before graduating from the academy, he had already learned Mira-Fosu Doragon's name and obtained access to Shikai. As a young Shinigami captain, he is thereby one of the youngest Shinigami to achieve Bankai. His skills in swordsmanship are great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, of which he has shown great proficiency with. Instead he relies on his zanpakuto's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough. Kido User: During his earlier years as a captain his kido was very lacking. However, his skill in Kido has improved tremendously. He is easily able to overcome his opponents with high level binding spells. He is also adept at healing spells. Close Connection with Zanpakuto: One of his greatest skills is the fact that he is very close to his zanpakuto. He and Mira-Fosu Doragon's spirit converse on a daily basis and are always in conversation during battle. It is this harmony with his zanpakuto, that allows him almost flawless performance with his blade's special powers. He spends his free time training with his zanpakuto and will often summon it's spirit while training so that it can oversee him and give him pointers. Great Compassion: It is thought that the reason he is such a formidable foe, is due to his love and care for his friends. Often times this has led him to take control of the battle as shown in his fight with Termino Muerte. It also leads him to have a stronger resolve when fighting someone clearly stronger than him such as Seireitou, whom he has fought twice and is currently chasing him after his defection. Zanpakutō Jiànlìlóng (ミラー力のドラゴン, Mirror Force Angel) is the zanpakuto that resulted from Ryan becoming a Xiāochú. It resulted when Ryan's Hollow power and Mira-Fosu Doragon became one. The blade is a nodachi that is breathtakingly beautiful. It seems to be made of diamond and is transparent, setting it apart from most zanpakuto. Despite it's glass-like appearance, it is very sharp and extremely sturdy. The spirit of Jiànlìlóng resembles a tall (about the height of Ryan himself) 20 to 30-year-old man who is very clean and youthful in appearance. He dresses in a brown under cloak, and a black vest over that, the vest is cut at the shoulders, where sleeves, also black are attached by small string. He also wears leather black pants. Jiànlìlóng is portrayed as loud, proud yet caring in most matters, and fond of testing Ryan in combat. While the inner world is one of deep lakes and forests, Jiànlìlóng has stated to prefer more city structures (similar in appearance to Ichigo's world). Jiànlìlóng has displayed the ability to temporarily close minor wounds during combat, though whether or not this is a unique ability is unclear, as it could be due to the massive amounts of spiritual energy. Since first awakening his own Xiāochú powers, Ryan has had a strong connection to his new Zanpakutō, as shown from how Jiànlìlóng would regularly come to aid him with words of wisdom whenever he is in a difficult situation, though he seems to do so angrily. * Shikai: The Shikai form of Jiànlìlóng looks like a nodachi. It seems diamond like in appearance, with a curved, yet square-shaped cross guard. It is transparent, setting it apart from every zanpakuto in shinigami history, though it looks frail, it is actually very strong, sharp and sturdy. Ryan has also on more than one occasion used Jiànlìlóng's blade as a shield from incoming attacks. Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Jiànlìlóng is a full-time released form type because of Ryan's vast hollow-like spiritual energy upon generation of it, implying that it is simply a type of Zanpakutō that once in Shikai form, it remains in its said state. It is still considered a diamond-type zanpakuto due to it's bankai. : Shikai Special Ability: Jiànlìlóng's special ability is the Chánlánbǎoshí (三日月形のサファイア, Crescent Sapphire), which fires concentrated energy blasts from the tip of the blade in the shape of a crescent wave. It is Ryan's favored move and Jiànlìlóng's signature attack. A powerful energy attack that fires a concentrated, sapphire blast(s) with black lightning and a white outline surrounding it of spiritual power in the shape of a crescent wave. Chánlánbǎoshí is a very potent technique, which can become more powerful when Ryan expels more spiritual energy into it. As seen in his fight against his zanpakuto spirit in his initial Xiāochú training, the blast had enough power to the point where even he himself began to fear to being overcome by it. All cuts made by this technique seem to crystallize into diamond a few minutes after being made. The diamond infects the blood system of the victim causing their reactions to slow and eyesight to blur. * Bankai: Zhuànglì Jiànlìlóng (光彩的鏡子力量天使, Glorious Mirror Force Angel): Ryan's Bankai somewhat elongates his sword into a tachi (a type of Japanese long sword) with a transparent blade. It is more curved and slightly longer than the katana. It's cross guard is shaped in the kanji for "victory, "勝" and it has an ink black hilt. He also gains a purple shade to his hair for unknown reasons. In addition to his sword, Ryan's robe is replaced with a brown under cloak, and a black vest over that, the vest is cut at the shoulders, where sleeves, also black are attached by small string. He also wears leather black pants, much like that of Jiànlìlóng himself. Also, due to being a Xiaochu, he also has half of his hollow mask on his face. : Bankai Special Abilities: Jiànlìlóng's primary attack remains Chánlánbǎoshí and can be used in the same manners, but can be used in an enhanced form. When used with Jiànlìlóng's Bankai, these condensed yet powerful blasts can become dark, forest green with a black outline much like Ryan's cero, with explosively augmented power and speed. When used with his Bankai and Hollow power in combination, Ryan's tremendous speed allows him to move faster than the Chánlánbǎoshí itself, allowing him to fire multiple blasts from different directions. It has come to a point where the black-outlined green energy of the Chánlánbǎoshí emanates from Ryan's body when his spiritual pressure is exerted, replacing his plain green aura. It should also be noted that ever since Ryan mastered his xiaochu form, he produces a greenish black aura that surrounds him as he initiates Bankai, rather than a green aura that shoots far in either direction. * Bǐtóulínghún (精神で書かれている, Written on the Soul): Ryan will first suspend or heavily wound his opponent, then he will literally, shove his hand through their chest into their inner world. Behind the victim will appear a hurricane shaped vortex of reiatsu the color of the victim's reiatsu. Ryan will then pull his hand out, with four snow white strings now attached to his fingers. He tugs on these strings and the replica of the four closest loved ones of the victim will walk out, shaped in a diamond like substance. These doppelgangers serve Ryan and will fight his opponent. Jiànlìlóng describes this ability with the words, "Mirror Force Angel. That is my Name. All that is visible in the Mirror, is under my Command." The doppelgangers seem to have their real life counter part's basic abilities however they cannot release a zanpakuto. Hollowfication At different points in the the stories of Ten Tailed Fox, Ryan's Hollow powers have manifested themselves in different ways. In it's first two appearances, Ryan's Hollow mask would appear on his face when he was near death, allowing his inner Hollow to take over until Ryan suppressed it. The same event is repeated after that such as when Ryan fought Seireitou for the first time in the Return to Hueco Mundo Arc. While he was training with Matsuyama, Ryan's soul was completely overcome by his grief and inability to bring Seireitou back at his current level, for a short period, causing him to combine his hollow powers with his zanpakuto. In his Xiaochu form, Ryan demonstrated several high-level Xiaochu abilities, including: rapid regeneration, enhanced strength, and Āoshǎn. Xiāochú : To read how, read The Hunt for Seireitou Thickens: Matsuyama trains Ryan Getsuekirite. Ryan's spiritual powers are not limited to just Shinigami abilities; he also possesses Hollow powers as a result of his training with Matsuyama. The Xiāochú are Shinigami who have obtained the power of a Hollow and Shinigami through a process known as "'Gǎibiàncèshì'" or "''Change Trial". In order to use this power, they must don the mask of the Hollow within them, much like a vizard, only they can use a few of these abilities outside of having their mask on. Because he merged his zanpakuto spirit with his hollow powers, Ryan was turned into a Xiāochú. Ryan's Hollow Mask, resembles a menacing skull with three horns coming up the right side of the mask and three slightly thinner horns on the left side. It also has gray stripes on it's top. When donning his Hollow mask Ryan's sclera turns completely black and his irises become golden-yellow, just like most Hollow or inner Hollow. Dàn: This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. It is the Xiaochu version of bala. His dan is the generic crimson color. Āoshǎn: are high-powered energy blasts that can be fired from either a foot, palm or finger. Only Xiāochú can use Aoshan attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently. This is a Xiaochu version of cero. Ryan fires his Āoshǎn through his fist with very destructive power. His Āoshǎn can be charged and fired relatively fast and is a dark green color with a black outline, instead of red, which is the most common color of a Āoshǎn. He is shown able to fire it from either hand. He has also been shown firing Āoshǎn from his right eye, but these are considerably weaker. Wúpiào: is the Xiāochú equivalent of the Flash Step; it allows the user to travel at incredibly high speeds for short distances. Ryan manages to move at exceedingly incredible speeds, quick enough to appear behind Termino's back and effectively counter him before the former could even turn to face him as well as avoiding an attack seemingly without moving. Relationships Matthew Toshiro Ryan and Matthew share a brotherly relationship. He constantly looks out for Matthew and gets concerned even when the situation is completely under control. This concern has been shown to spark considerable rage when anyone attempts to harm Matthew, to the point where, in a fight with Termino Muerte, he unleashed his full hollow form unwillingly. Sanji Toshiro Ryan and Sanji get along considerably, often giving each other advice or help in combat situations. Ryan isn't as protective of Sanji as he is Matthew, but he has been known to step in and fight if someone is hurting Sanji. Seireitou Kawahiru When they first met, Ryan viewed Seireitou (or as he called him, "Sei") as a mentor. After his initial vizard training, the two became rivals and close friends, often seen bickering with each other and sharing good times together. This rivalry is pushed further when Sei takes over the Order of the Vizards and Ryan, the Kinenbuke. During Seireitou's defection his true feelings emerge for his comrade. He is seen vigilantly hunting him down, attempting to "bring him back". Echo Even though the two only recently met, he and Echo seem to understand one another's pain and are working together for the most part. Quotes *''"Why, do I even try?"'' *''"Reflect, Mira-Fosu Doragon!!!!"'' *"Ha! Too slow!" *(To Seireitou) "I am Captain Ryan Getsueikirite, of the Tenth Division." *(To the Vizard) "Yes...yes I do...but to protect my friends, my family. It's worth it." * "The acceptance of others is not a guarantee. Like everyone else, a Vizard is accepted or not based on his behavior. The Vizard who believes that he is more important than others only demonstrates that his opinion is to be ignored." * (after using Chánlánbǎoshí) "Wow! I've seen meteorites that have made smaller craters than that!" * (from Seireitou) "''How sad...to work so hard for so little." ** (to Seireitou in response) "SAD FOR YOU!!!!" * (to Sei during their final battle) "Oooo! For a pervert turned hollow, you sure move fast!" * (to any opponent who doubts his power) "Look if you don't believe me then call my bluff. Here I'll make it easy for you. (turns his back on opponent) There my back's turned." * (from Sei during their final battle) "I am Seireitou, I'm a far more skilled of a Xiaochu than you." ** (in response) "You are nothing." * (to Sei about defecting and turning his back on his friends) "Is this what you want?! I don't think so, you're scared aren't you?! Well go ahead and run away from all of us!!!" * (to Akujin after Akujin pulverized Ryan with a cero and Ryan slowly rises up) "Wha...What are you gawking at?! What did you expect, that I was gonna role over and die from an attack like that?! Unlike you, I am a warrior." * "Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise it's gonna hurt." Trivia thumb|268px|right|Ryan's theme song * I think if I had to pick one theme song for Ryan, it would be Forever by Red. * His official song from the Bleach OST is Senna and his bankai's theme is Nube Negra. * Ryan is largely based on me. Unlike most of my characters who have some sort of base to them in either other Bleach characters or other anime characters I've taken a liking to. Ryan, Matthew and Sanji are based on real people and are completely original. * Ryan was the hardest character to make a zanpakuto for. At first I named his zanpakuto, Tentouken, because that is a blade I made on the Naruto Fanon. I changed it to Juubikatta later to be a pun on my user name. Finally it became Mirā-Fōsu Doragon, because this sword best reflected mine and Ryun's personality, not to mention my fondness of dragons. * He is the first character in the Akujin Saga to kill an arrancar. * Ryan's stats are exactly 90 points less than General Yamamoto and Sosuke Aizen and he is on even grounds in terms of stats with Sajin Komamura. * He has had four zanpakuto changes, only two were canon. * Despite his skill and apparent massive power due to his hollow form and having a bankai, he is only around the strength of Sajin Komamura in his normal state up to his bankai. Once in his hollow form, his power is comparable to that of Captain Unohana. Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami Category:10th Division Category:Captain Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Return to Hueco Mundo arc Category:The Arrancar Five arc